A Monk and a Dragon Master
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Kyosei was the last of her people and lived alone on a mountain before exchanging cups with the 3rd Heir of the Nura Clan, joining his Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. She finds herself in pleasant company, especially that of a particular monk who is as equally drawn to her as she is to him. Their relationship blossoms like a plum tree, but will it last when a rival appears?


"I am seeking the yokai who resides within this temple, one of great power and magnificence said to be a master of dragons."

"Who are you?"

The first to speak smiled, hearing a woman's voice answer him. "I'm Rikuo Nura."

"And what does the Lord of Pandemonium want with me?"

"I'm recruiting for my Night Parade. I've heard of your skills in battle and I'd appreciate having someone like you at my side."

The woman stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. "You wish to exchange sake with me?"

Rikuo smiled. "Indeed I do."

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Rikuo!"

"Master, you're back!"

Rikuo walked through the halls of his home, pleased to have returned home with his newest ally. "Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet our newest member." He turned to look at the woman accompanying him.

The woman bowed. "I'm Kyosei Ameryu. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smiled when a small dragon the size of a cat appeared from beneath her hair. "And this is Saga."

The House of Nura stared at the strange woman who had just joined their ranks. She was a a beautiful young woman with snow white hair hanging to her lower back with bangs that hung parted over her left eye, a pair of horns protruding from her head. Her eyes were a soft but brilliant purple with three blue, elongated diamonds under each. Her ears were pointed, bearing light blue-green dangle earrings that matched the gem of her choker. She wore a strange tribal outfit consisting of a shawl, sleeveless tunic, leggings and flats coloured with lavender, light blue, and light teal. Her dragon companion was a small light blue one with eyes like hers and chirped in greeting.

"Wow, she's so polite..!"

"And pretty, too!"

Rikuo looked at Kyosei. "I'm going to inform the elders that you'll be joining us. In the mean time, Kurotabo will show you around." He smiled. "Welcome home, Kyosei."

Kyosei bowed as Rikuo disappeared, her attention being drawn to a fairly tall yokai with blue-black hair and blue eyes dress in black monks' robes with a conic straw hat topped by a diamond shape, a white scarf hung around his neck while an olive coloured kesa was fastened by a ring over his robes. "You are Kurotabo?"

Kurotabo nodded, dipping his hat down to hide his blushing cheeks. "Y-Yes. If you will follow me?"

Kyosei smiled, following after the monk yokai as he led her through the main house of the Nura clan.

It was a simple, old style Japanese mansion serving as both a residence for the Nura clan and a meeting place for the heads of the other yokai clans that serve under the Nura banner. Kyosei felt right at home seeing the pond beneath the plum tree and vast lawns of green grass. The estate was beautifully well kept and maintained, its residents bustling about happily.

Kyosei looked around the estate as they went through it, then at Saga as he chirped. She smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Saga. We'll be visiting here quite often I think." She looked up at Kurotabo. "Thank you for showing us around."

Kurotabo blushed again as she offered him a friendly smile. He dipped his hat down once more, giving her a small bow. "O-Of course. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Hey, new girl!"

Kyosei and Kurotabo looked up as some of the yokai came running up to them.

"They're ready for you in the main hall."

"Oh?"

"Come on!"

Kurotabo watched as they pulled Kyosei away, then looked up as Aotabo- another monk yokai of the Nura clan- draped an arm around his shoulders. "Aotabo?"

"So, got the hots for the new girl, huh?"

Kurotabo's face turned a deeper shade of red and he looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Aotabo laughed. "Sure you don't. Come on, we should join the others."

* * *

Kyosei sat across from Rikuo as the party continued in full swing. "This is quite the welcome, Master Rikuo."

Rikuo smiled and raised his sake cup to her. "Of course. You're part of the family now."

Kyosei smiled at that. "I should thank you for that, Master." Her smile faded just a bit and she looked down at Saga as he sat in her lap. "I can't even count the number of years I've lived alone in that temple, with only Saga at my side."

Rikuo looked at her. "Do you mind if I ask why you lived alone there for so long?"

"A long time ago, the mountain where the temple sat was known as Ryu no ame no yama. It was home to a clan of dragon yokai that specialized in water magik. They loved the rain and the forests of that mountain. It was peaceful, as was the clan, but they were wiped out a thousand years ago. All of them, save one."

"You're the daughter of Mizumi Ameryu." one of the elders said.

Kyosei nodded. "My mother was the last of the Ameryu clan to survive. She fled the mountain, gave birth to me far away from humans or other yokai and raised me away from the war and chaos that had destroyed our clan. She spent years hating everyone- yokai, ayakashi, human; it didn't matter- so much so that she would curse any who came near us. Finally, age caught up with her and she grew ill. When she was at her death bed, my mother had asked me to take her ashes to the mountain she had once called home so that she may be reunited with our clan. After she died, I did as she asked and found my way to the mountain. I fell in love with the forests, the aura of the mountain that had retained its peaceful nature even through the war and chaos that had plagued it, and decided to make it my home." She smiled, her demeanour changing back to its joyful one. "I will always call Ryu no ame no yama my home, but it's a nice change to be apart of something more. And for that, Master Rikuo, I must thank you."

Rikuo smiled and nodded, again raising his sake cup to her. "Of course."

Off to the side, Kurotabo was being teased for his reaction to Kyosei and he found himself trying to hide his embarrassment away beneath his hat. He watched her though, from under the brim, and admired her spirit, her openness, her joy and her smile. He found himself appreciating how beautiful she was and was intrigued by her. He had met ryu before, but none like her. 'Kyosei Ameryu... Dewdrop of the Dragon's Rain...' He smiled at that. 'Seems fitting for one who appears so innocent and graceful. It will be interesting to say the least having her around.'

"So, Kyosei, would you consider living here at the main house?" Rikuo asked.

Kyosei shrugged, glancing at Kurotabo when she felt his gaze on her. Smiling, she said, "I might. For the right reasons, of course."

"Well, if you would like some time to think it over, you have it. You're welcome to stay here in the meantime, whatever you decided." Rikuo smiled. "Nonetheless, though, welcome to the family."

Kyosei beamed as the room erupted with "welcome to the family" as the Lord of Pandemonium's Night Parade of a Hundred Demons raised their cups to her honour.


End file.
